


Tumblr Scenario Requests

by 5H1TAKE



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5H1TAKE/pseuds/5H1TAKE
Summary: A collection of scenarios from my Diabolik Lovers sideblog (@diabolikdance).Will be updated as I complete requests.1. Ayato2. Reiji





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ki: Oh damn first scenario and I can’t write angst to save my life, let’s go!  
> Ahh, our favourite takoyaki loving Do-S vampire~
> 
> Request: Ayato x wife!reader scenario where a really bad accident happened and ayato has to turn his S/O to a vampire to save her life

Ayato scanned what remained of the mansion, visibly shaken, looking for his wife. The attack had come out of nowhere, and none of the mansions inhabitants were prepared. 

He stepped over the lifeless bodies of the attackers, the dull throbbing of the wound in his arm drained out by the panic in his thoughts upon finding she wasn’t where he’d last seen her. He searched for a few minutes before he smelt the blood and sensed the dying presence.

He never could’ve prepared himself for what he would come face to face with. 

One attacker had slipped through what little yet effective defences he and his brothers had set up, and now had their mouth at her throat and a dagger in their side.

“Aya..to..” The tears in her eyes and tone of her voice was more than enough of an indicator as to her situation. 

He easily did away with the attacker, his mind blurred as he joined the attacker in a bloody dance won all too easily, their torso half way across the room and without limbs within the minute.

“..to…” Falling to his knees at her limp form he pulled her to his chest. 

He knew she was dying, he knew if he didn’t do something he’d lose what he holds dear, and so he hardened his resolve. Cradling her in his frame he brought his fangs to her mouth, her name ghosting his lips. 

“Sorry, _____, but I can’t have you leave me. Not now, not ever.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: Scenario of Reiji seducing a shy crush (who's not a stutter, only a quiet girl but still confident if you understand what I mean).
> 
> Ki: WOW THIS TOOK FOREVER GODDAMN
> 
> Reiji x reader

The moment she leaned down to pick up her school case from her desk she felt a pair of eyes on herself. Looking up after retrieving said case her eyes met the purple of her classmate’s. 

“Reiji-kun, can I help you?” The girl stood up, brushing back a stray strand of hair. He walked towards her, stopping before her and brushing the place where the strand had been. She flinched at his touch but stood her ground. ‘Cute.’ Reiji smirked.

The girl wasn’t about to lie to herself, her male classmate was definitely a step ahead of the others in seemingly everything. Looks, intellect, maturity, he had it all. He was definitely an interesting person.

Reiji had been eying her for a few months now. Her soft-spokeness was something to be commended above the gossiping of the other girls in their class, and the way she conducted and presented herself despite her bashfulness was a nice compliment as well. He wasn’t head over heels, but he was definitely interested.

“How would you like to visit a cafe with me for afternoon tea this weekend? Just the two of us, of course.” He watched as she brought her hands to her face as a blush rose up her cheeks. He caught them with his own hands and let out an amused huff.

“Your answer?”

She replied in the soft, quiet voice he loved so much.

“I’d love to. What time?”


End file.
